The One With The Lap Dance
by sweetattentivelovers
Summary: Kurt decides to give his boyfriend a special birthday present.


Kurt knew Blaine had a dirty mind. Even though Blaine refrained from mentioning his kinky thoughts to him, Kurt had realized that he wanted to try _more_, to experience _more_. He was the one that was pushing their collective boundaries during sex, when he was laying sweaty and panting underneath Kurt but was holding himself off from coming because he wanted to try _just one more position_ before they both reached their limits. So when it hit him that Blaine had…_thoughts_ that he wasn't discussing because he was scared of making Kurt uncomfortable, he decided he'd do something to please his caring and loving boyfriend.

Blaine's birthday was in a couple of days and Kurt knew that his parents would be out of town that day due to work-related matters. The thought of spending the day alone with his boyfriend had Kurt _elated_ because his carefully laid-out plan wouldn't really work in the presence of adults. He had already cleared his schedule for that day and had made the necessary arrangements with his dad so that he could stay the night at Blaine's. Burt didn't really approve of sleepovers, especially now that someone wouldn't be at home to look after them, but when Kurt took on a sad puppy look –a trick he had learned from Blaine– Burt just couldn't say no to him.

* * *

Last period for the day and Kurt just couldn't stop staring at the clock. He had this feeling of giddiness and nervousness all day about what was to come that made him look like a five-year old on a sugar high. He couldn't stop tapping his foot while his mind wandered and wandered, thinking about everything he had planned for later that evening, making sure everything would be perfect. Just as he was wondering whether his choice of music was appropriate, the bell rang and Kurt shot for the door. It wasn't like him to be so hyperactive, but he just couldn't wait until he got to Blaine's house and set his plan in motion.

* * *

Just as he was putting the final touches on the setting, Kurt's phone buzzed.

**From: Trouty Mouth**

**Birthday boy is on his way.**

Kurt had arranged for Sam to distract Blaine for a few hours after school so that he had time to put everything in place for Blaine's surprise, and had told him to send a text when Blaine was on his way home.

Kurt started pacing up and down the living room. This wasn't the right time for his nerves to betray him. As he was thinking about everything that was about to happen, a chill ran down his spine. It was like every part of his body was tingling and that needed to stop _immediately._ Blaine couldn't see him like that. He would start asking questions and talk him out of doing it because he'd see Kurt was still feeling a little uncomfortable with the whole thing.

He walked to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He thought that'd help him relax a little bit. Just as he was making his way back to the living room, he heard the door to the garage open and Blaine's car engine coming to a halt. He rushed to the light switch, rotating it just so, and the whole room became just as dark as Kurt wanted it for what he had in store for later.

When he heard Blaine's keys on the lock, Kurt took his position in the middle of the living room and waited. As Blaine entered the room and saw Kurt, his jaw dropped to the floor.

"K-Kurt, wh-wh-what are you doing here?" was all he could say at the moment, as it seemed that his brain had short-circuited.

"Surprise!", Kurt said in a chipper voice and threw himself on Blaine, hugging him tightly. Blaine relaxed into the embrace and hugged him back. Kurt took the initiative and kissed Blaine tenderly on the lips, pouring all of his love for Blaine into the kiss. "Happy birthday", he said in a significantly lower voice than before, looking right into Blaine's eyes, the feeling of adoration never leaving his face.

"Mm, thanks Kurt", Blaine replied. They stayed in the embrace, eyes closed, each breathing the other's scent for a seemingly endless amount of time, neither of them wanting to leave the other's arms. Blaine suddenly remembered what he had seen upon entering the house, though, and took a surprised step back.

"But wh-wh-what is all this, Kurt?" he said, fighting the stuttering in his voice.

"Well, I wanted to surprise my boyfriend and do something special for his birthday" Kurt answered. "If that's okay with him, that is."

"Oh, it's more than okay, I assure you." Blaine was grinning like a maniac, a huge grin that made Kurt's heart flutter because it was so apparent that his boyfriend was completely excited by what he was seeing.

"Well then, shut up and sit down." Kurt took Blaine by the hand and led him to the sofa, as he continued to look around, taking in the sight before his eyes.

"B-But…" Blaine trailed off as Kurt put his finger on his mouth to shush him.

"Just sit down and enjoy your surprise."

Kurt put his iPod on the dock that was on the coffee table –which he had conveniently moved out of the way so that there'd be more space for his surprise to Blaine– finding the track he had chosen beforehand. It wasn't a well-known song – or even a plain known one at that– but he had found it was fitting for the occasion. As the music started playing, he walked seductively over to Blaine, the expression on his face completely changing.

As Kurt turned around, Blaine felt the urgent need to fight back a gasp. He wasn't used to seeing Kurt this confident, his inhibitions practically non-existent, and it made him feel really flustered. He felt the blood pumping in his veins, his body heat rising and his breathing became shallow. Kurt's outfit was making things even worse, because it was the fucking _unitard_ he wore when he was doing his Single Ladies dances. Blaine didn't think Kurt could get any more sexy than that when Kurt leaned over him and whispered to his ear:

"Enjoy the show."

And a show Blaine was going to get. Because doing the Single Ladies dance so many times with Tina and Brittany was like it had somehow _unlocked_ Kurt's hipbones from their sockets. He started dancing to the music, moving his hips in outrageous ways that Blaine was pretty sure no normal human being can do. He popped his hips to the right and he popped them to the left, all the while enjoying the flustered look on his boyfriend's face. After a while into the song, he started closing the distance that separated him from Blaine, practically ending up in his lap.

When his ass touched Blaine's lap for the first time, he could feel how turned on Blaine was and it put a sly grin on his face. He was happy he could make his boyfriend feel that way. The feeling of proudness filled his chest and he thought that, hey, maybe he was sexier than a baby penguin after all. As he kept on going, he made it his mission to bring Blaine to the edge and so he started rolling his hips and pressing his ass right into Blaine's crotch.

Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He placed his hands on Kurt's hips, guiding him into his lap the way he knew would achieve maximum contact, relieving that way some of the pressure he was feeling as his cock continued to harden even more than he thought was possible. Kurt put his hands on top of Blaine's and laced their fingers together, arched his chest forward and kept on dancing right into his boyfriend's lap.

They kept going like that for what seemed like hours, until Kurt realized that Blaine was starting to breathe even faster than before. So when Blaine started pushing his pelvis upwards under him, he knew he wasn't going to last for long. Kurt tried to make the most of what little time he had left and pulled a few more tricks out of his dancing sleeve, until Blaine started heaving.

Blaine finally broke the silence when he was nearing the edge. "K-Kurt, I think I'm gonna…"

Kurt rolled his hips one last time – _hard_ – and then he felt Blaine push upwards just once and go still with a grunt.

Coming down from his orgasm, Blaine flopped back down on the sofa with a huge smile on his face. "Best birthday present ever."


End file.
